


Completely Clueless Korra and Painfully Obvious Asami

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Parody, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of TLoK, in which Asami's feelings for Korra are readily apparent and where Korra has no idea how to read the signals that Asami is throwing at her. I apologize now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is. As this is a parody (a bad one at that) I hope that it's treated as such.
> 
> Warning: I have no shame at the fact that I am trash, which this likely is as well. I apologize in advance. Now I feel like I have to dig a hole (Earthbending would be really helpful right now) and hide in there for a few days.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing (at all), even some of the words below. Some lines were taken direction from the show, while others have been edited somewhat.

Love is a funny thing. Sometimes it flourishes over years of friendship and other times it skips all that and just hits you like a truck. And sometimes, such as in the case of our story here, it's a little bit of both. It started in an industrial part of Republic City where Mako attempts the silly but common practice of crossing the street without looking both ways.

And, as luck had it, Mako was soon run over. Fortunately, he was only run over by a moped. Once driven by one Asami Sato. Upon hitting him, Asami quickly hopped off her moped to check if he was all right. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." She over to him and took of her helmet.

"How could you not see me?" Mako questioned as he rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't in too bad of a shape to be honest. If anything had been hurt it would have been his pride. "I mean, I was…" His words stumbled out of his mouth once he decided to look up. Any anger he might have felt disappeared at the mere sight of her throwing her hair back. She was absolutely beautiful, gorgeous. And Mako, well Mako couldn't put more than two words together. "I was, I… I… That was…"

She grabbed onto his arm and helped him get to his feet. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I am such an idiot."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Mako assured her as he dusted himself off. "My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice."

And then right there it hit her. Realization that is, Asami was not hit but a moped as well. "Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets!" she practically squealed. "Avatar Korra's part of your team, isn't she? I saw her in your last match. She was so amazing!"

"Uh… yeah, that's me and Korra just joined up the other night."

"Wow, that must have been something. And I am so embarrassed about all this. My name's Asami," she introduced herself, extending her hand out to shake his. "Let me make this up to you somehow. How about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, eight o' clock, Kwong's Cuisine. You can tell me all about Korra," Asami all but ordered as she went back to her moped.

"Uh, Kwong's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy."

"I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up. So… it's a date?"

"Uh… Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night." It definitely wasn't a date.

But it sure looked like one. A nice fancy restaurant, a table for two; anyone would have guessed that it was a date. Mako sure did. "I'm such a big Pro-Bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season. And I'm definitely looking forward to seeing more of Korra." As an aside, it should be noted that Asami wanted to see more of Korra not only in terms of Pro-Bending but also… well, suffice it to say that she wanted to see more of her.

"All of them? Wow! Honestly, there were a few I wish you hadn't seen."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're amazing, and so is Korra," she told him, while emphasizing the part about Korra. "I can't wait to see you play in the tournament." Mostly she wanted to see Korra play, but Mako wasn't half bad.

"Yeah, well ah… Maybe next year."

"What do you mean? You made it in."

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now," Mako vaguely explained.

Asami reassuring placed her hand over Mako's, hoping that he'd be open enough to talk to her, and to also not read into things too much; because hand-holding was definitely not a sure sign of romantic feelings. "Tell me. What's the problem?" she asked him.

"We don't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot," Mako explained to her. "So, it looks like we're out of the running."

"That's not fair."

At that moment a server came over and present them with two plates covered with silver domes. "Pardon me, Ms. Sato," he addressed her. "Your main course." Mako's eyes grew wide at the mention of her name.

"Ms. Sato?" he questioned. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?

"Yeah; he's my dad."

"Get out of town!"

"I'm serious. You want to meet him?" she offered casually after taking a sip of her drink.

"Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that." And just like that, Asami's plan fell into place, which was completely and utterly transparent and not at all evil. Granted, it could be seen as evil depending on how one looked at it and… that's not even important, nor the point.

Anyway the following day, after having talk with her dad in which she explicitly explained to him that she was not at all interested in Mako, she brought Mako over to her father's factory. After introducing the two of them, she had her dad tell Mako the good news of how he'd be sponsoring their team. And with that settled, it was only natural for Asami to invite Mako to the gala Tarrlok was throwing for the Avatar.

Korra was bound to be there, it was in honor after all. Asami took a good bit of time to make herself look perfect just in case. Of course she didn't really consider how Mako would read into things but she was a bit too preoccupied with other things, namely her chance to meet Korra, to really think about that. That was all she could really think about, all she could dream about.

And, as luck would have it, Asami's dream would come true. Tarrlok had just finished introducing Korra to her father, and Hiroshi in turned introduced Korra to Asami. "This is my daughter, Asami," he said while gesturing to her.

"It's so lovely to meet you," Asami swooned. "Mako's told me so much about you."

"Technically you asked about her," Mako muttered out before Asami elbowed him in the gut. No need to let everybody know about that. Thankfully, it seemed like Korra hadn't heard a word he had spoken.

"Really?" Or maybe, based off the bite in Korra's tone, Asami shouldn't have been thankful. "Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Bolin jumped in to explain and upon hearing that Mako had been hit by a moped, Korra's hostility ceased immediately and was quickly replaced with concern for Mako's well-being. Needless to say, this first meeting could have gone better. At the very least though, Korra didn't blame Asami for running Mako over. That could have ended badly… and it would have made an awful story and a short one too.

So there was that. Asami still had a chance, and as you all should know, she's not the kind of girl to give up so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh spirits... that's all I can say. But aside from that, most of this chapter isn't from the show and was instead inspired by... things. I have no idea what I'll end up doing with this fic. Again, I apologize. I am very sorry.

An evening carriage ride with a friend, Asami knew what it would have looked like and maybe she should have made sure that Mako understood that they weren't on a date, but she was kind of upset and wasn't thinking very straight. (No pun intended) "I know it sounds weird to say this, but I'm really glad I hit you with my moped."

Mako chuckled lightly. "Uh, me-"

"If I hadn't, I would have never met Korra."

"Oh, um…" Mako blinked repeatedly in confusion. "That's uh… nice, I guess."

"I don't get why she had to be so hostile though."

"Yeah, well Korra can be a bit-"

"Maybe I should do something nice for her." Mako opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off before he could even get a word it. "I could buy her something. Actually, no. That would be an awful idea. It's too impersonal and I don't even have any idea of what I'd get her… but maybe you might have an idea Mako." She turned to him, her eyes shimmering with hope.

It probably doesn't need to be said that she was about to be severely let down. "Um…" Mako started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know," he told her with a shrug. "I haven't really known Korra long enough to know stuff like that."

"Oh," Asami sighed in disappointment.

"You are getting us those new uniforms," Mako reminded while still rubbing the back of his neck. "That counts as a gift, right?" He forced out a chuckle in a bad attempt to lighten the mood.

"I guess." Asami shrugged. She hadn't actually gotten down to getting those made yet and, "That's for all of you. But I suppose that it at least give me a chance to talk with her." That and other stuff too. With her mind set, Asami decided to end their carriage ride and head home, leaving Mako a bit confused. Or maybe a lot confused.

The first chance she got, which was the following day, Asami stopped by the Pro-Bending Arena. Much to her delight, Korra was there. But, unfortunately, she wasn't alone. The Fire Ferrets, fully suited up in their practice uniforms, were in the middle of some intense training. Mako seemed happy to see her, despite the fact that their 'date' felt like anything but. She smiled at her which in turn caused Korra so scowl at her. Bolin appeared clueless to their entire exchange.

"Hey, it's good to see you." Mako abruptly interrupted his team's practice and went in for a hug but Asami didn't really hug back. She was far too preoccupied with the look on Korra's face and how it appeared as though she were ready to burst into flames. And considering the fact that she was a firebender, the possibility of her bursting into flames seemed quite likely. "What are you doing here?" Mako asked.

"I was hoping to talk with Korra, actually," she told them, earning some confused reactions from Korra and Mako. Korra rolled her eyes and then sighed. She gestured towards the nearest exit which she and Asami soon went through. Once they were alone Asami decided to speak. "Look Korra, I know that we didn't get off to the best start the other night but I'd really like to be your friend." And much, much more but Asami couldn't say that. "And just to make it clear; I'm not interested in Mako."

"What would that bother me?" Korra questioned her while breaking eye contact and defensively crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't care if you're dating Mako."

"Right, of course not. But I'm not dating him."

"Not that I care," Korra said again.

"Right. Anyway," Asami extended her hand out. "Friends? Or, at least, can we try to be?" Asami put on the cutest look she could manage, which was pretty darn cute. It didn't take long for Korra to fold. She extended her own hand out and shook Asami's.

"Okay, and I'm sorry for how I behaved before."

"Don't even worry about that. Now, take off your clothes," Asami ordered.

"What? Why?"

Asami laughed a bit and went on to explain, "Because I need to take your measurements, silly. And it would be more accurate without those bulky clothes on." And before you ask, Asami did need to get Korra's measurements for the new Fire Ferrets uniform. Also, no she did not have an ulterior motive for having Korra take off her clothes. "So come on. It's for the new uniforms; I want them to be perfect."

Korra eyed her cautiously but she eventually chose to, if only reluctantly, do as she had been requested. "Fine," she told Asami. "But do you mind turning around?" Korra asked, her cheeks just the slightest shade of red. Asami laughed lightly at Korra's embarrassment. "Please. I don't feel comfortable undressing in front of you."

"Okay, okay." Asami turned around and even covered her eyes. Behind her, she could hear the rustling of clothes and the soft thuds that said garments made when they fell to the floor. After a few moments all noise ceased and Asami wondered if she could turn around. "Are you done?" she asked, but received on immediately reply. "Korra?"

"Yes, I'm done," Korra answered. "You can turn around just…" Asami swiftly did just that while doing her best to not seem too over eager. Her mouth grew dry at the sight before her. Thankfully she didn't start drooling, nor did her nose start to bleed. Asami cleared her throat before doing whatever it was that she was going to do. What was it that she was going to do? Oh yeah, she was going to get Korra's measurements.

It was hard for her to concentrate but fortunately Korra was equally as embarrassed by the whole situation. She refused to look in Asami direction so as not to show the blush upon her cheeks, but that in turn meant that Korra was unable to see a similar blush upon Asami's cheeks. Asami tried to not let her mind wander and concluded that maybe a bit of small talk would ease the awkwardness. "You have really nice abs." Oh spirits, she just had to open her big mouth. Better not to talk, absolutely better not to talk. "They're really tone and so are your legs."

"Um… thanks."

"You're welcome." And also really hot.

"What?"

Oh dear spirits, did she say that last part aloud? "I said that you're welcome."

"Oh, I thought I heard you say something else. I guess I was just imaging things."

"Yeah, that was probably it," Asami nervously laughed. She was so not going to do anything this stupid again. Yeah right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Spirits what am I doing? I don't like this chapter very much but that's likely because there wasn't much Asami in "The Spirit of Competition" and thus far I've been writing from Asami's POV. But eh, who knows maybe some of you will still enjoy it? *shrugs*

With the new uniforms in hand Asami headed to the Pro-Bending Arena. They looked great and Asami was certain that Korra would look amazing in her uniform. Although it'd probably look better on her if it was a different color. You know, maybe something like blue. Too bad they were the Fire Ferrets, but then again there was always blue fire so perhaps… but enough about color coordination and all that. Asami had made her way to the Arena, new uniforms in hand, and quickly found where Korra was training, with Mako and Bolin of course.

Never could she get a moment along with her, but then again that might have been for the best. She walked over to them and presented one of the shirts for their new uniforms. "Not quite, you'll need these." They all seemed happy to see her, except for Korra. Asami liked to think that it was the uniform, cause you know, it wasn't blue. Eh, who was she kidding?

"Hey, Asami."

"Morning Mako." Korra scowled and their interaction.

"These new uniforms look great."

"You look great-"

"Th-"

"-Korra!" Asami stepped around a befuddled Mako so she could gush at Korra. "I saw you practicing; you were on fire. Like hot on fire, like smoking hot. Not like 'hot' hot, but not to say that you're not hot in that way either just… you're hot." Bolin promptly slid away, looking quite uncomfortable with their exchange. He got up right behind his brother and whispered something in his ear while making a very obvious gesture between Asami and Korra. His subtly surely needed some improvement.

"Uh… thanks." Likely as a way to change the subject, Korra took the shirt that Asami was holding and examined it herself. "These um, do look great. Thanks Asami."

"Of course. I'd do  _anything_  for you, Korra."

"Oh, okay… thanks."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you later." Asami took her lower lip in between her teeth as she looked upon Korra anxiously.

"Sure…"

"Great!"

Asami felt like going in for a hug but decided against it. Instead she just casually flipped her hair and left the room, gave Korra a big smile and turned to exit, leaving three very confused people behind her. It was just as she left that she heard Bolin say, "I thought you said that you two had a date?"

"I thought so too…"

Asami stopped in her tracks and took a few steps back, popping her head back into the room. "So sorry Mako; I completely forgot about that," she apologized sincerely. "And," she turned to Korra to ensure that she was listening. "It's not a date." Somehow, Asami felt like Korra wasn't too convinced even considering the fact that Mako looked genuinely surprised and upset. And, Asami was in fact correct.

It was clear to everyone that Korra was jealous, everyone that is except for Tenzin's kids. Jinora and Ikki in particular were quite curious and both had their own ideas about love. It was later on that day when Jinora tried to question Korra "So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Oooh, yeah! Tell us about the magical romance."

"What?" She laughed nervously as she tried to brush off their words. "Listen to you two. I-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff." She faked a cough and then went on. "Besides, he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl with the smoldering eyes and those red lips and… Jinora, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Jinora asked while trying to sound clueless.

"Like that." Korra pointed a finger at her, and the contemplative look upon her face, which in turn had Ikki turn around to look at her sister as well.

"Ooh!" Ikki jumped up. "I know that look! I know that look!" she yelled happily. "That's Jinora's 'I'm smarter than you' look." It was only then that Jinora's expression changed. She glared down at her sister angrily.

"I don't have an 'I'm smarter than you' look," she practically growled at her.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Okay, okay. Why don't we all calm down?" Korra forced herself in between them. It was clearly a mistake to even try to talk to them about her love life, or lack thereof. What she needed was a girlfriend her own age that she could talk to about these kinds of thing. The only problem was that the only girl that Korra knew that was around her age was little miss perfect Asami Sato with her gorgeously flowing hair, brilliant mind, sultry voice and… and… where exactly was this supposed to go?

Oh, right. Korra couldn't see the two of them becoming girlfriends.

Now, that thought aside Korra did manage to stop Jinora and Ikki from killing each other, but only by asking their opinion of what she should do  _if_  she were interested in Mako. Needless to say but neither of their ideas were very helpful, and Jinora kept giving her that look. Pema's advice proved to be better, or at least more realistic and so Korra was utterly convinced that randomly blabbing out the words, "Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!" was a good idea. It wasn't, especially considering the fact that she had very bad timing.

No one had noticed but Asami had walked in right in the middle of her confession. She was wide eyed as she stared at Mako and Korra. There was an awkward silence that was made even more awkward due to the fact that Bolin seemed to be completely oblivious to their exchange. "Okay, I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear anything." Korra and Mako wordlessly nodded. Asami smiled and approached Korra. "Congratulations guys! You were amazing out there. Especially you." She grabbed Korra's hands and smirked at her.

Korra nervously slipped out of her grasp and excused herself from the room, "I have to go. I um… need to… practice my airbending." She quickly bolted out of the room before another word could be said. Yep, she and Asami were definitely not going to become girlfriends. But Asami had other ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from Korra's POV, well mostly from Korra's POV. Also another chapter that isn't based off events from the show. And question time: Who is going to buy Legend of Korra Book 4 on Blu-Ray or DVD tomorrow? I know I will and then (after re-watching the entire show) I'll listen to the commentaries! And yay for the cast taking part in the commentary! I so missed that during the Book 2 and 3 commentaries.

Korra couldn't have felt worse. She had been rejected. No, she hadn't even gotten to the point of being rejected. Instead she had had the worst timing possible and had given her confession of love to Mako just as Asami had arrived. Had she stayed longer she would have definitely been rejected because who in their right mind would say no to little miss perfect Asami Sato? And all Korra had going for her was the fact that she was the Avatar, one that had yet to even learn airbending.

As she stared out upon the ocean Korra heard footsteps approaching her. She knew that she should have gone further away than just outside the arena. "Look Mako I don't-"

"It's not Mako," Asami told her sweetly. "I can leave if you want. I just wanted to check up on you." After a few moments of silence Asami turned to leave.

"Wait!" Korra called, not turning to face her. "You don't have to go." Asami's face lit up, a reaction which Korra couldn't see. She eagerly turned back to Korra and almost ran towards her but Asami managed to catch herself at the last moment and regain her composure. She strolled over to Korra and mimicked her position of looking out onto the water.

Asami glanced at Korra out of the corner of her eye. It was obvious to anyone that she was hurting and Asami wanted nothing more than to just hug her and make her feel better. "I know you probably don't believe me…" she told her while still staring forward. "But I'm really not after Mako." She could feel Korra turn towards her, could feel her eyes on her, weighing the sincerity of her words. "I'm actually into someone else…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Someone who doesn't like you back?" Korra questioned uncertainly. Asami's tone gave off as much, as did the frown that appeared on her face after Korra's question. But, "I don't see how anyone could not like you." Asami's blushed slightly and she ducked her head in a weak attempt to hide the redness of her cheeks.

Asami shook her head and tried to shift the focus off of her. "That's nice of you to say, but what about you? Mako's an idiot for not seeing how amazing you are." She turned to Korra fully and took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them. "If I was him, I'd definitely pick you." Korra suddenly felt very warm. Asami seemed closer than she was moments ago. She was far closer than Korra was comfortable with. And her eyes; although they were sweet and kind there was also a glint in them that made Korra think that Asami wanted to eat her. (And as an aside let me just say that Asami didn't want to eat Korra… out. Not necessarily at that moment but you know… she did)

Korra felt nervous or perhaps anxious. To be honest she couldn't quite tell the two feelings apart. But before she could make sense of everything she heard someone call out, "Hey Korra why'd you leave so quickly? I was going to…" Both Korra and Asami turned to find Bolin staring at them uncomfortably. "Oh… am I interrupting something? Sorry," he quickly apologized before an answer could be given. "I'll just." He pointed to his side and slid away, quite literally. Perhaps he had used a bit of earthbending. Who knew?

Anyway, when Korra turned back to Asami she found that she had backed away to a reasonable distance. She was smiling softly and the previous glint in her emerald eyes had disappeared. She chuckled lightly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before speaking. "I should probably get going, but um… don't forget what I said, okay?"

She waited for an answer to which Korra gave a simple, "Okay." Asami's lips curved upward as her smile widened and... Spirits, her smile was something else. Was there really nothing about this girl that wasn't perfect? Korra wouldn't have been surprised if there wasn't. She knew she couldn't compete, but since she just promised, Korra instead focused on Asami's words and soon she was smiling back. Asami departed with a wave and a promise that they'd see each other soon. Korra on the other hand continued to look out onto the water a bit longer before deciding to search for Bolin.

Her search didn't last long as he had only headed back into the arena. He was alone, a fact which Korra was thankful for; embarrassing herself once a day was more than enough. "Hey," she called out and Bolin jumped in surprised.

"Hey," he said in return once he saw it was her. He smiled the biggest smile he could manage and waved to her before rubbing the back of his neck. "So sorry about earlier; I was a little excited and I wasn't thinking and…" His eyes drifted back and forth and at that moment he noticed something. "Where's Asami?"

"Oh, she had to go," Korra shrugged. "It is getting a little late and I should probably get back to Air Temple Island myself but I was just curious and wanted to know what you were going to say to me earlier?"

"Say? Nothing, just nothing." Bolin laughed a big and shook his head. "Just um… wanted to uh… know what you thought about…" He came to blank, that is until his Fire Ferret climbed onto him and perched himself on his shoulder. "Pabu!" Korra frowned in confusion.

"Pabu?"

"Yeah! Just uh, wanted to know how you felt about him… doing a little routine before our games!?"

"Um… sounds… great." The awkwardness of the day simply would not end.

"Great, me and Pabu will practice and you probably should get back to Air Temple Island; we all need our rest if we want to win that championship pot," he reasoned, that huge smile still painted on his face.

"Right, okay… see you tomorrow then."

"Uh huh, I will see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I made something out of nothing! In case you've forgotten "And The Winner Is..." doesn't really feature Asami much. I'm pretty sure she didn't have a speaking role, but I haven't rewatched that episode recently so I may be wrong. Unfortunately the winner of that episode wasn't Asami because well... there's kind of an inappropriate joke in here.
> 
> Yeah...

Box seats, sometimes Asami loved box seat… and other times she hated them just like she did right now. Admittedly, it was only her own fault that she was upset. She should have known that the distance between her and the players would have likely caused a bit of confusion when she winked at one of them. But then again, given her previous encounters with Korra it would have likely been safe to say any wink, regardless of distance, would have been read wrong.

And when it came down to it Korra had other things to focus on instead of Asami's feelings for her. She needed her head in the game if she wanted to knock Tahno's head clean off his shoulders, and Asami sure wanted to see that. She'd actually have knocked it off herself but Asami wanted to let Korra have the pleasure of doing so. Now you may be wondering as to what would be the reasoning behind such hostility, and the answer would be simple; he annoyed Korra.

He may have also offered her some 'private lessons' which… uh, just the thought of it made Asami gag. It should be noted that she didn't feel threatened by him at all. Mako was the biggest threat; that is if he ever realized how amazing a person Korra was. And well, that would actually not be the best thing so Asami was kind of okay with that. Anyway, Asami just wanted to put Tahno in his place for getting on the nerves of her future wife.

Okay, okay. Maybe calling Korra her 'future wife' was bit much considering that they hadn't even been on a single date yet but those were just details, right? Asami liked dreaming about that potential future. And maybe, just maybe, thinking about it made Asami fight that much harder to make it a reality. In the meantime though, Asami was just going to enjoy watching the Fire Ferrets rip the White Falls Wolfbats to shreds.

The sound of Shiro Shinobi's voice signaled that the championship match was about to begin. He started off by getting the crowd fired and then the two teams were introduced. Asami was at the edge of her seat as the starting bell rung, and she partially regretted her choice of not knocking Tahno's head off when she saw him try to hit Korra with an uppercut. She gritted her teeth as she knew full well that Korra knew how to take care of herself.

For a while the teams seemed evenly matched, but then came one questionable call and soon after another followed. Asami was on her feet in an instant. She stuck her head out of the booth she was in and yell, "Hey ref, call the match right!" She was far too angry to sit back down but there was nothing she could do as the Wolfbats went on the offensive. Another illegal move resulted in Bolin being tossed into the water. And not soon later it looked as though Korra and Mako were to share his fate. "No!"

They lost, all because of some cheaters. It wasn't fair. It pained Asami to think of how upset Korra would be. Maybe she'd need some cheering up? Asami could do that. Maybe she could… wait; Korra and Mako weren't in the water. They were right on the edge of the arena with Korra holding on with just one hand. The Wolfbats were too busy celebrating to notice that they hadn't actually won yet. With a great show of her athleticism, Korra tossed Mako tossed back onto the arena giving him the chance to knock the arrogant douchebag flat on his face.

Wow, that was hot. Korra may have not gotten soaked but  _someone_  definitely was. She fanned herself off a bit and went back to sit down. It wasn't uncommon for Asami to really get into a pro-bending match, but in this particular case she was getting a little too excited. The second round proved to be just as intense, and just as unfair, as the first. But the Fire Ferrets were far better prepared for the Wolfbats and their cheating ways.

The round went down to a tie-breaker in which Korra almost did knock Tahno's head right off his shoulders. A simple distraction plus one powerful blow and he was down for the count. Asami squirmed in her seat. She really needed to freshen up, but with one round left she wasn't about to miss any of the action. Sadly, with the refs on their side the Wolfbats had a clear advantage. And with the embarrassment that Tahno was forced to endure in the tie-breaker, he had decided to pull out all the stops.

Korra, Mako and Bolin fought valiantly but in the end they were tossed into the drink due to a few cheap tricks. Asami was furious. There was a fire in her eyes as she got to her feet. She was just about ready to storm out of the room to give those three cheaters a piece of her mind, but then she saw it; sparks of electricity in the stands and then more, and more. Shiro continued on with his commentary, informing all the good folks in the arena about how all of Chief Beifong's cops were being incapacitated. He went on until one of the masked assailants went after him.

The Equalists! They had followed through with their threat. Asami took on a fighting pose, ready to defend her father in case they decided to break into their booth. They didn't come, perhaps due to a disinterest in attacking non-benders. Asami briefly turned back to the arena and found that Amon and a group of his Equalists had made their way onto the arena. The Wolfbats try to attack them but Amon manages to swiftly dodge their blows, all while making them look like amateurs in the process.

It was clear what would happen next after he had beaten them. Asami watched in horror as he took their bending away. As much as she disliked Tahno, she wouldn't have wished such a fate on him. And as she watched him get kicked off the side of the arena her thoughts drifted to Korra, who she hadn't seen since the end of the match. Worrying thoughts came to her as she wondered if perhaps some of Amon's Equalists had captured her.

But no, Korra was stronger than that and she'd be able to fight them off. Asami was sure about that. Still, she was worried. Much to her relief, Amon only gave a speech and didn't have Korra and crew dragged onto the arena as well. Once he was done cables with tiny platforms came down from an airship flying over the arena. Amon made his exit. It seemed as though it was over, but it wasn't. As the Equalists made their assent explosions started on the main stage of the arena. And just before they escaped Korra reappeared. She chased after them, but even with Chief Beifong's help, was unable to halt their retreat. Needless to say but Asami was hoping for a far better day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it "The Aftermath" and because the second half of that episode is... well pretty serious and a major plot point I decided that this chapter is only going to be the first half. I don't really know what I'll do with the second half. I don't even know how I'd parody that without making it too over the top... I'll probably not parody it too much, but we'll see.

Asami didn't have an ulterior motive when she had offered to let Mako and Bolin to stay at her place. They were her friends and that was just the kind of things that you do for friends. It wasn't until later on that she realized the great opportunity that she had. The only question was how she was to approach said opportunity without coming on too strong. She was thinking about just that when Korra came by to give the boys a similar offer to stay at Air Temple Island.

Korra seemed a bit disappointed that she had made an off a bit too late and so Asami decided to try and cheer her up… and invite her to visit as well. "Oh hey Korra, I was hoping you'd stop by." She let go of Pabu and climbed down to greet her properly.

But as Asami approached Korra tried to make a quick getaway. "I was just leaving. So, I guess I'll see you guys around some time."

"Why not tomorrow?" Asami suggested before Korra could make a move. "I'd love to have you come visit the estate."

Korra averted her eyes. "I don't know. I have some… Avatar stuff to do."

And so Asami had to decide on whether or not she wanted to keep insisting, or so she thought. Due to Korra's reluctance Bolin picked Pabu up and lifted him up right in front of his face. In a high-pitched tone she said, "Come on Korra," while waving one of Pabu's paws. "We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!" As soon as Korra laughed it was obvious that she was going to come along. Asami knew that she'd have to find a way to thank Bolin later.

"All right Pabu," she relented. "But I don't really have a swimsuit or anything."

"Then maybe we could go shopping," Asami's lips said before her mind had even fully those thoughts together. "I could help you pick out something nice." And not so subtly check you out at the same time… or maybe not because doing so would be completely unethical and immoral and really just not the kind of thing that Asami would do under normal circumstances.

"Um, thanks. I couldn't really pay for one anyway though."

"I could pay for it," Asami offered in an obviously not-too-forward kind of way. She heard Pabu squeak, in what sounded very much like a confused sort of way. Good job Asami, good job. "I mean, I  _could_  pay for it, if you want."

"Maybe," Korra answered after a beat of silence. "I'll think about it, but I really do have Avatar stuff to do." And with that she made her escape and this time Asami had no quick ideas of how to stop her. Asami sighed as she watched her leave. But at the very least Bolin did convince her to visit; small victories and all that. Still, the fact that Asami wouldn't be able to see Korra in a swimsuit made her frown.

Ironically, Korra happened to come by the following day while Asami and the guys were in the pool. Asami tried to act and pretended like she didn't notice her coming in and only turned to greet her once her butler announced her arrival. "Avatar Korra has arrived."

"Hey Korra."

"Glad you could make it!" She immediately started swimming over despite her plan of playing it cool. Just the sight of Korra made Asami swoon. Korra talked a bit with Mako and Bolin, and with the focus not on her, Asami took a moment to ensure that she kept her composure. She casually swam over to the edge of the pool, right in front of where Korra was sitting. "I'm guessing you're not going to jump in." Although Asami hoped that she would. "You know it's not too late to find you a bathing suit."

Asami saw Korra take her lower lip in between her teeth. She chewed on it softly as she thought, her eyes never glued firmly on Asami. Due their positioning it was difficult for Asami to tell if Korra was staring at her face, or perhaps a little lower. The thought made her blush. Perhaps it was a good thing that she didn't go with the two-piece… or maybe it was a bad thing. Regardless, it did appear that Korra was possibly interested. And since Asami had already checked Korra out previously, it was only fair that Korra be given the same opportunity. Asami sure hoped that Korra liked what she saw.

"Maybe some other time," Korra finally told her. "I'm sure you've got plenty of things planned for today anyway."

Asami smirked and swam over to the ladder out of the pool. She climbed it and looked back at Korra. "Actually, I do."

Call it a hunch but Asami had a feeling that Korra would like the racetrack. She knew firsthand what it felt like to be behind the wheel. The speed and the thrill of it all; it was exactly the kind of thing that a girl like Korra would be into. And as Asami looked as Korra as she watched the two Satomobiles race around, she knew that her hunch had been correct. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Definitely. This is awesome!"

"This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog," Korra told Asami, her eyes still fixated on the track. Asami couldn't help but smile.

"You want me to take you for a spin?"

Korra spun towards her. The excitement in her eyes was clearly evident. "Let's do it!"

The two of them headed down from the stands and onto the track. Asami got them some helmets because despite her excellent driving skills she wasn't about to risk getting either one of them hurt. Asami fell behind early in the race. Normally she'd be able to speed right past any opposing driver, but there was little fun in that. She kept close behind as the opposing driver tried to block her attempts of passing him. Apparently he wasn't going to go easy on her just because she was a Sato… not that she needed the advantage. With a few quick maneuvers they were side by side, with Asami threatening to take the lead. Her opponent tried to pass her once more but a brief grazing of wheels had him spiraling out of control. He fell far behind and, as to be expected, Asami easily won.

"That was amazing!" Korra yelled once she had hopped out of the vehicle. "I didn't think we'd make it."

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix things up sometimes."

"I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of… prissy. Eh- no offence!"

Asami just had to laugh. She was so winning her over. "It's all right. People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was this high," she told Korra while holding a hand next to her waist to indicate her height. "My dad made sure that I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy." The four of them then headed back to the estate where Korra immediately asked where she could find a bathroom.

"We have a lady's powder room upstairs, first door on your right. You can freshen up there."

"Thanks." Asami lagged behind a bit and let her eyes linger before following Mako and Bolin as they continued to explore her home. She let the boys do as they pleased. Asami felt great. The day had gone by better than Asami could have hoped and maybe, just maybe, she was finally finding her way into Korra's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should have made Asami flirt harder in this chapter, but I'm not sure. It may get edited in the future and, if it ends up being greatly edited, I'll make sure to inform you all later on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the second half of "The Aftermath" which I honest didn't write too differently from actual canon events. There's definitely a lot I probably could have done but these events were really big for Asami and her character arch and all that so I didn't really want to change it. Anyway, enjoy.

Things had appeared to be going so well and yet, somehow, Asami found herself crashing and burning. And the worst part was that she didn't even know what she had done wrong. All she knew was that Korra was leaving, quite nervously at that. Asami replayed the events in her mind. She hadn't done anything wrong as far as she could tell, only pointed Korra in the direction of a place where she could freshen up and that couldn't have ended terribly at all. Unless…

There was the possibility that Korra wandered, which felt very likely. And had she wandered it would then be equally possible that Korra, somehow, found her way to Asami's room. And in that room she could have found some… things. There was nothing too bad in there, just a notebook or two or more with some slightly embarrassing sketches inside as well as some scribblings of Korra's name together with Asami's last name.

If Korra found that then, well Asami would never be able show her face in front of her ever again. But no, something was wrong. Asami hadn't been that foolish. She wouldn't leave something like that lying around where Korra could find it, nor had she. Her notebook was carefully hidden away and yet Korra had still fled in such haste. It was confusing to say the least and most frustrating. Asami's mood notably sank and so retired to her room, leaving the boys to their own devices. They didn't need her to keep entertained anyway.

Sadly, it could not also be said that they didn't need her supervision. The two of them were like kids in a candy shop. Asami couldn't really blame them. And if not her, at least someone was having fun. Once alone she grabbed her sketchbook which she used whenever she had that spark of genius. Asami was very much her father's daughter and she could only hope to be a good heir to Future Industries. She had yet to come up with something completely revolutionary and her current fascination with Korra had done not so great things to her inventive process.

Her last few sketches involved Airbender staffs, something which she had very little knowledge about. She had hoped to make a gift of it, once Korra mastered Airbending, although what she had drawn didn't have anything special about it. Understandably, Asami had never actually seen an Airbender staff before. Her only knowledge about them came from books and the stories her mother had told her about the Avatar back when she was still around.

She wondered if her mother would like Korra. She probably would, and she'd likely think say that it was thought that counted most when it came to gifts. Yeah. Maybe she should make the glider blue, to match Korra's eyes. Asami sighed. Once more she had failed in an attempt to distract herself. She went to bed early that day with high hopes that she'd be to talk with Korra the following morning to see what, if anything, she had done wrong.

Much to her surprise thought, Asami didn't have to seek Korra out. At first Asami was delighted to think that Korra would just drop by, but then she realized that she wasn't alone, nor was Korra looking for her. "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked as Tenzin and Chief Beifong headed up to Hiroshi's office.

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday," she explained to them while giving Asami an apologetic look. "Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your might be involved with the Equalists."

"What? I don't believe this." She began to storm away when she felt Korra's hand wrap around her wrist. Asami shook her hand off and chased after Tenzin and Lin. She entered her father's office soon after they did. "My father is innocent. Just because were non-benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists." She walked up and stood beside her father, who seemed unfazed by the accusations that were being thrown at him.

"Equalists? Is that what this is all about? I can assure you that I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"I overheard you on the phone," Korra explained after briefly giving Asami a sympathetic look. "You said the Cabbage Crop investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!"

Hiroshi laughed lightly. "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious."

Tenzin and Lin glanced at one another. Neither one of them looked very convinced. "In order to put all suspicion to rest, might we look into your factories and warehouses?" Annoyed, Asami was about to speak up but her father held her back.

"If you feel it's necessary you're welcome to search all of Future Industries."

It was quiet as they headed to the factory. Asami could feel Korra's eyes on her but she wouldn't speak to her. She wasn't even sure if she wanted Korra to speak with her. If she did Asami wouldn't know what to say. All she had wanted was to impress her and maybe have Korra and her father get to know each other a little better. Instead all this had happened.

Whatever investigation Tenzin and Lin intended didn't worry her too much; Asami knew there was nothing to find, but it upset her that it was Korra who had made the accusations in the first place. The media had somehow heard and were present as the metalbender cops searched the warehouse. And though nothing was found the bad publicity would still hurt her father's company. "I can't believe we didn't find anything," a dismayed Korra said as the metalbender cops were lifted up onto their airship.

"It would appear that Hiroshi is innocent."

"Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave." Asami angrily spun on heel and walked away before she ended up saying something worse.

"Asami wait!" Korra called as she chased after her. "Look, I'm sorry but you have to believe me."

"My father isn't an Equalist," Asami said turned to face Korra. She could tell that Korra want to just stop and take back what she had said, but she wasn't going to. "I thought we were friends."

"We are. Asami…"

"Korra stop. I-I can't deal with this right now." Korra respectfully nodded and gave Asami her space. Asami went back home with her father, Mako and Bolin. It had been a longer day than she could have anticipated and she just wanted to put it all behind her. But she did know that Korra was only doing what she thought was right. Asami couldn't really be mad at her for that. She could only wish that all this wouldn't come back at her when, and if, but hopefully just when Korra would end up asking for his blessing.

That should have been the end of it and Asami honestly believed that it was but she was soon proven to be incorrect in her assessment. Without warning, metalbender cops burst into her home. "What are you doing here?" she asked after recovering from her shock despite knowing full well why they were there.

"We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion," Lin explained.

"I think I would have noticed if there was a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin questioned, noting that he was nowhere to be found.

"In his workshop, behind the house."

Naturally, Asami was asked to lead them there and so she did. She knew there was nothing to be found and indeed there wasn't, not even her father. "Dad? Hello?" She received no answer which was worrying to say the least. One of Chief Beifong's officers came up to her to say that they had secured the estate and that no one had left the workshop since they had arrived.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin got into position in the center of the. She lifted her foot up, bent the metal sole out of the way, and then stomped her foot back down. She stood silent for a moment with her eyes closed before saying, "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside."

"What? There's no tunnel." But just moments after Asami said those words, Chief Beifong lifted a layer of metal from the floor revealing a secret staircase.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispered to her

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation."

"I'm sorry Asami," Korra apologized, not quite able to look her directly in the eye. "But maybe you don't know everything about your father." Asami felt her body go numb. It was bad enough when Korra was having the cops look into her father but to think that her accusations were accurate… Asami couldn't handle that. Chief Beifong had her, Mako and Bolin stay above ground while the Chief took Tenzin, Korra and most of her team to investigate the tunnel. Asami was far too shocked to argue otherwise.

She didn't know how long they had waited. It seemed like a lifetime but it must have been only a few minutes. But in that time the bending brothers had silently discussed a way to ditch their bodyguard. With a little trickery and some light bending they incapacitated the cop, an action which Asami would normally be against if not for the current circumstances. They headed down after Mako talked Asami into staying above ground, not that he had actually succeeded in doing so. Truth be told, Asami just wasn't up for arguing and knew that everything would just progress faster if she just followed after them instead.

Asami lagged behind a bit so they wouldn't catch her and try to send her back up. As she reached the bottom she began to hear her father and Mako arguing. "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar; it was all just a big cover."

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter fawn over the-"

"Dad, stop!" Hiroshi looked over to her in surprise. "Why?"

"Sweetie," he started, sounding ashamed. "I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could." Korra, who was being held up by Mako, came back into consciousness. "But now you know the truth. Please, forgive me. These people," he said while pointing at her friends. "These benders. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!" He took off one of his gloves and offered it to his daughter. "Join me, Asami."

Asami glanced at the glove and then briefly over to her friends, over to Korra. It was the hardest decision of her life but she knew what she had to do. With trembling hands she uncertainly stepped forward and reached out for the glove. As she slipped it on she could see the look of hurt cross Korra's face. "I love you, Dad," she told him before using his own weapon against him. The man with him tried to attach her but Asami easily countered and knocked him out with his electrified kali stick. The mecha tanks closed in but they couldn't stop their escape.

They left on the cops airships, with Asami looking down upon her home, or former home. She heard footsteps approaching. Asami already knew who it was. "I'm sorry. You were right."

"I wish I wasn't. I'm so sorry all this had to happen."

"I just… I can't…" Korra placed her hand on Asami's shoulder and gently turned her so that they were facing one another.

"It'll be all right Asami, I promise you. And I know it's a step down from what you're used to but you're welcome to stay at Air Temple Island." Asami nodded her head as she fought back tears and Korra pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay Asami, it's okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, it's been a while hasn't it?
> 
> I'm really sorry for that but some really unfortunate things have been going on in my life recently. I won't go into detail but suffice to say that I'm not in the best state right now and that my ability to write was heavily impacted upon. I'm trying to get back into it and hopefully you all haven't given up hope on this being updated. That said, this is the first part of "When Extremes Meet" Might have been better to just keep writing and not make a second part but I needed to post something if only to assure you all that I'm still alive here.

Air Temple Island. Asami had only ever seen it from afar. It was beautiful, if only she were visiting under different circumstances. She could see Korra with Tenzin's kids waiting for them. The boat docked and she, Mako and Bolin got off. Ikki, Tenzin's second child rushed over to them excitedly. "You're finally here! Welcome to Air Temple Island. Your new home!"

"Yes," Meelo added, the youngest of Tenzin's children and the only boy. "Welcome to my domain," he said whilst pointing at himself. Bolin started to speak, something about the kids being sweet. Pabu ran around and eldest child, Jinora, educated her younger siblings about what kind of animal he was. Asami didn't really catch all of it though. Her attention was otherwise focused on Korra. She hadn't actually thanked her yet, not for just giving a place to stay but also for being there for her.

She approached her while avoiding Meelo as he attempted to play with Naga. A small smile graced her lips. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks… for everything."

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Korra assured.

"I wanted to."

It could have been a moment, probably wasn't, but it could have been if Korra hadn't suddenly caught sight of how much the Air Acolytes were carrying. "Oh, I thought you were only bringing a few things." Asami followed her line of sight and even she was surprised by how much she had brought alone.

"Uh, sorry. I guess I kind of went overboard a little." She could have just imagined what Korra thought of her and her materialistic possessions. Even worse was that Korra was learning how to bend Air as well as about Airbender culture and their nomadic roots. But it wasn't as though Korra was going to train to be an Air Monk or anything like that, right? Right?

"No, it's not a problem. Everyone here wants you guys to feel comfortable."

Whew, close one.

They proceeded along, taking in the sights of the inland while being shown the way to where they'd be sleeping during their stay. All the while Asami felt eyes on her and eventually she looked down to find Meelo staring at her with a wide grin on his face. Asami tried to smile back. "You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Meelo asked while extending his hand out, catching Asami completely off guard. She desperately looked around for any sign of help.

"Um… I'm kind of interested in… someone… else."

Still, Meelo had his hand outreached as they continued along. He was fully determined to get some of her hair and Asami didn't know how best to say no. But suddenly they came to a stop as Ikki pointed out some areas on the island. Bolin asked a few questions which Ikki managed to answer with surprising swiftness. "So, where are we going to be staying?" Mako followed up.

"You're a boy," Meelo chimed in, finally taking his attention away from Asami. "Boys have to stay on the boys' side."

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitories," Jinora offered. Mako and Bolin followed her soon after. And, after a suggestion from Korra, Meelo went along too. He looked over at Asami and bid her farewell while wishing to see her again soon before going following along as well.

As they left a single thought ran through Asami's mind, "So… I guess we'll be sleeping together in the girls' dormitories." Too late did she realize her poor choice of wording and her face reddened considerably in embarrassment, but Korra seemed to not take her words in that particular way.

"Yeah, Ikki and I will take you to your room this way."

They place was beautiful even if simply put together. Despite being so close to Republic City, Air Temple Island looked nothing like it. It felt almost as though it was a picture of the past frozen in time. It was quite serene, as to be expected from the last descendants of the Air Nomads. But as it appeared, not all who lived there were so peaceful and quiet. "Asami, did you know that Korra thinks that you're the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Oh." Asami stopped in her tracks. "Uh, no. I wasn't completely aware of that."

"Yeah," Ikki squealed. "Korra's always saying how beautiful you are and whenever she does she always ends up having this weird look on her face. It's kind of like the one that Jinora has whenever she's reading those books of hers; the ones she won't let me see." Korra, who had previously been frozen in shock quickly took a hold of Asami's arm and continued showing her along. She slid open the door to an unoccupied room and with a forced smile gestured for Asami to enter. She followed quickly behind and shut the door before Ikki could enter as well. "Hey!"

"Run along, Ikki!" Safely in the room, Korra let out a sigh of relief.

"So… here's your room," she said while presenting the room nervously. "I know it's a little rustic compared to what you're used to."

"No, I think it's really charming." And calming as well. Asami could already feel the anger and hurt she felt towards her father start to lessen. But maybe that was just Korra's presence. She turned to her. "Thank you for your hospitality. And about what Ikki said-" Before Asami could even try to press the topic a sudden pounding started on the door.

"Ikki!" Korra yelled. "I swear if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-" But it wasn't Ikki at all. Much to Korra's embarrassment it was actually Tenzin who had come by. "Uh, Tenzin. Come right in."

"Good day, ladies. Asami, welcome to the island."

"Thank you for having me." Asami gave a bow which Tenzin returned.

Tenzin then brought his attention to his student. "Beifong's replacement, Saikhon, is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later," he informed her. "I think we should both be there." Korra nodded her understanding before turning to Asami.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Whether that was the truth or a lie, Asami wasn't entirely sure.

Apparently, Korra wasn't buying it either. "Okay, but if you need anything my door is always open. My room's just across the hall so feel free to come by anytime."

"I'll make sure to do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've tried not to ask for reviews (something which I think I've been pretty successful at) but due to my unintended hiatus I very much would appreciate it if you all would drop some reviews. I need something to make me smile and I'd like to know whether or not people are still waiting for updates. And last but definitely not least, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If by some chance someone actually enjoys this, I will update this. If not, I'll just write for my own personal amusement.
> 
> Also, I wanted to add the carriage scene, but I think I'll put that at the beginning of the next chapter (if there is one) And if you have suggestions or specific scenes that you'd like to see included at some point, feel free to tell me.


End file.
